


【天红】双向谋杀

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 理性、秩序和逻辑是科学工作者的生命。而他们正将彼此谋杀。
Relationships: Jetfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【天红】双向谋杀

理性、秩序和逻辑是科学工作者的生命。

而有人正在被谋杀。

他第一次将天火作为观测对象的具体日期已不可考。而当红蜘蛛意识到这点时，这已经变成了一个习惯。就像置换一样自然。

天火的手有力、宽阔而又漂亮，拿起试管和烧皿的动作又轻又稳，让他芯里的野兽悄悄地探出了头。

他猜测天火的掌心是暖的，即便他们从未十指相扣。天火的表情认真而专注，视线的焦点汇集在反应皿的刻度，就这么一动不动地注视了三十塞分，而红蜘蛛说服了自己，不会和一个小小的实验仪器吃醋。那人的光学镜头是静谧的婴儿蓝色，在不同的光源照射下反射出不同的色泽，有着融化、流动似的质感，像寒冰，像深深的湖。而他希望有一天那双镜头能够让自己的手指碰触。当航天飞机抿起嘴唇的时候，红蜘蛛知道那一定是观测结果出了偏差，正偏离或者负偏离超过了百分之五，而在天火抿第三次的时候，他开始渴望天火俯下身亲吻自己的额头。

渴望。渴望像坩埚里热得滋滋作响的金属粉末，像嚼起来甜腻腻的金色苹果糖。他的脖颈和背脊聚集了太多电荷，蛰伏在金属皮肤下让他火种里发痒得难受。在天火的发声器吐出他的名字的时候，他努力使自己看上去泰然自若。

-红蜘蛛。

沙沙的电流杂音炸开红蜘蛛的芯口与火种。他挺直脊梁，他将液体倒进器皿的动作流畅而又漂亮，他不让自己的手臂发抖。红蜘蛛的面容上平静无波，谁会听到他火种深处狂热的诉说？

-红蜘蛛。

天火又唤了一声。红蜘蛛当然听见了。但他要等天火喊第三遍，他才会仿佛如梦初醒般地抬头。

理性、秩序和逻辑是科学工作者的生命。

而天火在将红蜘蛛谋杀。

他开始阐述自己的思路。天火的光镜里闪动着感兴趣的光芒，他不会承认自己喜欢这种来自天火的关注，他忍住想要吞咽的冲动，手伸向承载样品的物架，待观测样品有一二三四五六七种颜色各有异但对实验结果产生影响的关键性质都相同。天火的视线追随着他的手指。他随手取出一管样品。

他镇定自若。他不认为天火会注意到，他选择的样品是蓝色。

天火靠了过来。比他们一贯的安全距离要近得多。他依稀能感觉到深长温热的置换气体拂在自己颈部的管线处，带着不明的清新的清洗剂的味道，漂亮的野兽伸出了舌头，湿漉漉地舔舐着他的火种。

有什么该死的情愫，正隐隐要冒出头。

普神在上，他不着痕迹地移开目光避免与天火接触。四目相对只会给他喉咙深处带来更干渴的烧灼，而他是如此聪明的智者，他绝不允许自己饮鸩止渴。天火专注的目光让他想要判其有罪。而只要那人还这样一片赤诚地看着他，他就永远不会得到宽恕。

试剂在反应皿中融合，他们谁都没有移开光镜。原子和分子碰撞，旧键断裂，新键生成，很快，仿佛点燃了一个微型能量反应堆，爆炸绚烂的火焰居然让他觉得有些美丽，甚至想用庆典的花火作为比拟。只是那么一刻，红蜘蛛与天火的目光透过这场绚丽的花火交汇，天火的光镜明暗交杂，红蜘蛛感觉天火的眼神似乎闪烁了一下，但他不能确定这是不是真的。因为他走神了一瞬。

那一瞬他在想，如果这份试剂分量增加到十万、一百万、一千万倍，是不是整个银河系，都能看到这份光。

实验完成的比预想的要顺利，但这个故事走到这里，就必然有一件事情，会阻挡了本该按惯例即将脱口的告别。

-你会去吗。

-什么？

就那个啊。

就那个。

年轻后辈组织的一场非正式聚会，研究院的老古董们也难得的没有否决。他知道天火已经读过了邀请函——每个人都收到了，而天火处理讯息向来一丝不苟——所以他肯定阅读过了。虽然说聚会这种东西似乎与天火这样的人格格不入，但天火——红蜘蛛想他并非那么食古不化，他——

静默。静默就像一个漆黑的盒子，吸光他们之间的空气，红蜘蛛紧盯着那双婴儿蓝的、柔和又冷冽的光镜，两个答案，去或不去，是或者否。他的胃里痒痒的，痒得难受，好像要飞出一大片蝴蝶。

但天火不会知道的。

蝴蝶们想要蜂拥而出，窸窸窣窣。窸窸窣窣。它们的金属爪牙会穿破他的体表吗，红蜘蛛艰难地忍住想要伸手捂住自己的胸口的冲动，他会炸裂开吗，他不想如此没有尊严地被送进医疗翼，至少不能在这里。他仿佛能感受到天火的置换气息，在他的芯口，割出漂亮的伤口，翻开炙热的金属皮肉，蝴蝶争先恐后从那里钻出来。

但天火也不会看到的。

“会。”

“那回见。”他用力吞咽了一口，向门口走去。

骤雨吻过峡谷，烈火焚了青丘。另一个答案坍缩下去，坍缩成黑黢黢的一小团。胃里平静下来，蝴蝶们像得到了安抚一般睡着了，做起旖旎又虚幻的梦，无数个梦境纠缠叠加在一起，让他几乎有些脚步虚浮。

天火在红蜘蛛身后望着他的背影笑了。但他没有看到。

而另一件红蜘蛛没有看到的事是，天火选择的样品，是红色的那个。

红蜘蛛与天火的关系始终处于一个微妙的频率上。因为研究项目的交集，他们常会在一个实验室里，因此，同事们总以为他们比其他人要亲密一些。

但他知道，其实他们也没有想象的那么亲密。

红蜘蛛提前到达了会场，入座，寒暄，他优雅地与每一个向他举杯的人致意而后喝下杯中的物体。反正只要他想，他就不会真醉。透明的容器内蜜色的粘稠液体反射出一点微光。金黄的色泽带着毒药一般的香气。天火在准点的时候推开了门，在隔着红蜘蛛两个身位的对面入座，外面下雨了，红蜘蛛盯着天火洁白机翼上的水珠，想象着它们在热力系统下逐渐蒸发，在光洁金属覆表上留下几近透明的浅浅的一点水痕的样子，像亵渎神明，与此同时红蜘蛛与一个同僚碰杯，他微微地抿下一口杯中的物体。细腻柔滑的口感，像一声遥不可及的叹息。

他的同僚们并没有多么喜欢他。

但他并不介意。

他们隔着两个人礼貌而疏离地点头示意，仿佛真的只是一次偶遇，红蜘蛛和天火中间没再有过交流，或许真的就连几句寒暄的时间，普神也吝啬地不曾给予。红蜘蛛顶着虚伪的公式化笑容，不咸不淡地应酬着几个人，假装没有看到他们在自己身上游弋的目光，他的余光追逐着白色的残影，航天飞机被几个年轻的后辈围住，正在回答着什么问题。

但红蜘蛛并不想当他们其中之一。

天火的言谈温和、稳健、富有条理，但红蜘蛛知道，他其实并没有看上去的那么好脾气。

他想起来一些有的没的，譬如他们在通宵做完一项实验，在研究院最高的天台上的那个黎明，也许是奋战到天明让他们多了一丝“战友”一样的惺惺相惜，那天的天火在红蜘蛛记忆中比往常要健谈许多，他们聊起许多不常谈的东西，天马行空的东西，数字与方程以外的东西，聊国是，聊未来，聊万米之下的自由与平等的国度，疲倦导致的过热让红蜘蛛的风扇呼呼作响，烧灼着红蜘蛛的喉咙，天火的光镜里漂浮着天边忽聚忽散的黄金色流云。

他们独享的晦明时刻。复杂的函数走出了初始化赋值的第一步。

这是最好的时代。

但直到很久之后红蜘蛛才知道，科学是最严谨的事物，但命运的函数却带着最无常的变量。任谁也无法求解。

即使是再优秀的科学家，也不行。

散场已是夜半时分，他们夹在人群里，出了门。

扑面而来的潮湿的铁锈气息，几乎也冲淡了氤氲的酒气，外面雨势汹涌。天火没说话，径直走进了雨幕里，于是红蜘蛛也跟上去。不一会喧闹的人群就各自散去了，而他们却都没有变形，就这么趟着水走着。雨水大多被前面高大的白色飞行单位挡了去。倒也没怎么淋着了他，于是红蜘蛛就跟着天火后面，亦步亦趋，几次差点踩到天火的推进器。

再往前走到转角处就是航道的起点，无论你们一起走了多久，总会在那里分道扬镳。

青丘的阳光从来照不到铁堡。红蜘蛛一脚踩过凹凸不平的路面，泥水斑斑点点溅在他光洁可爱的蓝色漆面的小腿上。修缮道路的经费被克扣到科学院哪个老古董的囊中了。他在心里低声咒骂着，很想低头去擦一擦。

干。去他渣的雨。

他知道自己该说点什么。他也的确想说点什么。但他说点什么呢。那种奇怪的感觉又来了。他说——他说明天是周末，周末，说今天的实验很顺利，说没想到你真的会来参加聚会，说不愧是你，天火——他感觉自己像一个天才。一个可笑的天才。如果他真这么说了，是不是就会有人拨开他字句之间的、攀爬在火种上的重重藤蔓，把那只野兽从囚笼里放出来——想到这里他感觉自己真的要笑出来了，但又从内心深处感到一些有些本不该属于“红蜘蛛”的悲哀。

但其实这并不值得感到悲哀，因为这根本没什么大不了的。只要你用力在自己的火种上踩上两脚，就可以当做它本不是被别人摔碎的。就像只要你吻过越多人的嘴唇，你就越可以说服自己，其实你从没有爱过任何人。

天火突然停下的动作毫无预兆，于是红蜘蛛也就丢脸地一头撞在了前面的人的身上，金属撞击的声音足够响亮，好吧，他承认他分神在想别的东西，但他不是唯一需要被审判的罪人。红蜘蛛看到前面光洁的脊背蹭上了铅灰色的漆，但他决定不说出这件事，直到那家伙下一次去做保养，或者等哪位嘴碎的同事恰好发现这件事，然后吐出暧昧的猜想，可悲而又可笑的猜想——这么想着，直到天火忽然转身，将他抵在转角处。

他们站在大雨里对望着。浑身彻底湿透，像两个在暴雨里乞求告解的凶手。

但不能被审判的罪名，又何来宽恕呢？

别再靠近了。红蜘蛛芯想。

这里没有别人。

蝴蝶的翅膀又开始扇动了。

所以，别再靠近了。

“你为什么邀请我。”

天火的光镜纯粹、通透而不含杂质。而在夜里的雨水中，他看起来湿漉漉的，眼神明亮得骇人。

蝴蝶被放在了解剖台上。浑身裸露，无法遁形。红蜘蛛用力地咬紧了牙。 

我…

简单的问题，他却无法回答。痛。剧痛。一千只蝴蝶在他的胃里燃烧起来，烈火中发出无声的尖叫，又被他扼断在喉咙处。发声器里挣扎着吐出几颗破碎的音节，又生生断裂在了凉薄的空气里。他低着头雕看着泥泞的污水漫过自己的推进器，想象着雨再大一点，再大一点，就可以把他们双双淹死在这里——可赛博坦人不会溺亡，真可惜，他想着，直到无形的压迫感忽然涌上来——

天火俯下了身。

高纯的气息浓烈而又滚烫，红蜘蛛忽然嗅到一丝危险的气息，他猝然抬头正好撞上天火面甲上露出的微妙的笑容，那笑容红蜘蛛无数次见过，是天火在拟好求解方式时的惯常的笑容。而现在那人说，“我知道你的意思。”

空气变得稀薄起来，红蜘蛛强压着火种里咆哮的野兽，用力忍下了光学镜头边缘的酸涩和湿润感。因为这样会让他看起来很软弱。但是那是不可能的。他生来是放纵不羁的野马，他永不会承认曾念着天火的名字自渎。

于是他说：“你根本不会明白。”

但故事的发展却不如他所能预料。因为科学家俯下了身在他音频接收器边，那人的嗓音比平时更低，沙沙作响的电噪音带着危险的煽情。

“我当然明白，”天火说，“你在谋杀我。”

红蜘蛛想起在彼时宴席的觥筹交错中，天火面前的高纯几乎一滴未动。

那么这就不是醉话。

天火蔚蓝的光学镜头静静地燃烧着温热的柔火。那让他的芯抽搐着渴望碰触的火焰。像烈火翻卷过海水。滚烫的，汹涌的。

理性、秩序和逻辑是科学工作者的生命。

而红蜘蛛在将天火谋杀。

其实红蜘蛛对天火的定义并没有错。天火总能用数据描述一切。但或许数据也并没有常人想的那么不切人情。

譬如红蜘蛛光镜的红色，在天火的处理器里，具有相似色度的矿物有312种，其中相似透光率的有58种，92%以上是美丽而有秩序的正八面体结构。

但他从不将它们与红蜘蛛相比。

譬如他们一起在实验室做过一百零六次实验，实验验证成功六十九次，失败二十五次，需二次论证十二次。而其中有八次，天火在处理器模拟过，他们在实验室里做一些除了实验以外的事情。

但红蜘蛛也不会知道。

也许还有更多的数据能在此时进入天火的处理器被演算模拟。但或许在这种时候更适合做点无需逻辑的、出于火种深处本能的事情——

比如红蜘蛛还想就这个话题继续争执。而天火伸手扣住了他的腰甲，用亲吻堵住了他接下来想要说的话。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> “那一瞬他在想，如果这份试剂分量增加到十万、一百万、一千万倍，是不是整个银河系，都能看到这份光。”
> 
> ——其实这里是dw那个情节的隐喻。而他的设想在未来也会变成现实。一生一次的焰火，一生一次的知遇。在赏味期限到来之前，请务必亲口说爱我。


End file.
